Johto High Boarding School
by Rzll
Summary: I’m not good at summaries! Dawn, May, Misty, Ash, Drew, Paul and Gary are all going to attend a boarding school..Just because it’s a boarding school doesn’t mean it won’t have regular school drama and romance! Ikarishipping, Pokeshipping, contestshipping!
1. The start of something new!

**Jhoto High Boarding School**

**Summary**; I'm not good a summaries, grr! Dawn, May, Misty, Ash, Drew, Paul, and Gary are all going to attend a boarding school.. Just because it's a boarding school doesn't mean it won't have regular school drama and romance! Ikarishipping, Pokeshipping, and contestshipping!

Okay, this is my first real fanfic, so I'm sorry if you hate it…please don't kill Tay x.x

Anyways on with the Story!

** Note**; All the characters look the same as they do in the series, if I decide to change there outfits, etc. I'll be sure to include that in their description;)

**Disclaimer**- As much as I wish I did, I don't own Pokemon or anything related to it…Tay is just a fan!(:

"Dawn wake up! Your going to be late and miss your bus to your new boarding school!" Dawn's mother shouted.

Dawn though a pillow over her head and tried to ignore her mother ranting on. After five minutes more of laying down, Dawn finally arose from her bed and then let out a sigh.

_Why do I have to go to boarding school, I can get the same education from a boarding school as I can in a public school!…The only good thing about this whole thing from being away from home was that Misty, and May were going to be there too._

After 45 minutes of preparing herself, she finally emerged from her bedroom with 2 suitcases filled with clothes, shoes, and other things we will need for this upcoming school year.

"Oh Dawn.." Her mother said as she began to tear up a little.

"Mom...I'm going away only for 9 months." Only after Dawn said it she then realized that there was no bright side to that attempt to make her mum feel better.

"I promise I'll call you like, every single day and send you postcards!" Dawn said apace so her mother wouldn't think there was no bright side and start to bawl her eyes out.

"Oh Dawn, I'm so proud of you…your finally becoming a woman and more responsible!" Her mother said as she wiped away a tear from her check.

"…And you better!" Johanna said jokingly.

Johanna Looked at her watch on her left hand

"Oh Gosh! Dawn, we better get going, I don't want you to be late!"

With that being said, Dawn and her mum each grabbed one suitcase and packed it into the car and began to drive off to the bus station where Dawn would depart from her _casa _and into her new home.

When Dawn and her mum finally arrived to the station, they said their goodbyes and Dawn walked on the bus, taking a seat in the back of the charter bus. When she finally sat down, she looked out the window on her right and waved her final goodbye to her mother as the bus started to move.

About 10 minutes into the drive, Dawn fell asleep and went off dreaming, dreaming of how her first year at Jhoto High would being like.

--2 hours later--

"Dawn, Dawn, Dawn!" Someone was saying as they were snapping their fingers in front of Dawn's face, hoping it would wake her up.

"Whoa! Yeah!? There's the fire?!" Dawn Said promptly as she awoke from irritating noises.

Dawn looked up to see who had been making all those galling noises, looking up she saw two very familiar faces.

"May! Misty!" Dawn Screeched loud enough for everyone outside to turn and see what was going on.

Dawn quickly got up and gave them both hugs.

"I'm so happy to see you guys!" Dawn expressed sounding thrilled.

"Yeah we are happy to see you too!" said the red head.

"You sure are a hard sleeper!" Stated the brunette with humor.

The three teens chatted some more as they helped Dawn off the Bus and finding her two suitcases in all the fuss with everyone else trying to get there belongings as well.

"OMG!" The brunette shouted.

"I almost forgot to tell you, Dawn! You see, while Misty was looking for your bus, I was looking to see who is going to room together…and all three on us are roommates!" May shouted with excitement.

All three teens cheered and became abundant with joy!

"Wait there's more!" She added.

"We only have three people in our room, normal dorms have four!"

May, Misty, and Dawn screamed with joy!

After settling down from screaming, Misty and Dawn grabbed their luggage and began to follow May. She was the one who already knew where their dorm would be.

"This is it!" May said as she opened the door with the key provide to their room.

"I already called the top bunk" May warned the other two before they tried to claim that bed.

"Okay, I guess I'll take the bottom bunk" Misty said eagerly as she threw her bags on the mattress.

"I guess that leaves me with the queen sized bed!" Dawn stated with bliss.

After unpacking all their belongings into their new home, all three decided to take a look around campus and check everything out…including the boys!

With Misty in the middle and May and Dawn beside her, they started to stroll around campus. They saw the lunge, a couple of classrooms, the soccer field, and the cafeteria.

"Alright girls, I think we have seen enough of the campus, now let's see _who's on campus! May said._

"_I heard that all the boys are hanging out in the lunge!" Dawn said with a smirk._

_Dawn, Misty, and May started towards the lunge, awaiting to see how many cute guys there really are around here._

_They quickly went through the main entrance, expecting the best, witnessing the most surprising thing, surprising enough that all three girls had to drop their jaws._

"_Wow…I never expected in a million years to see you here!" Said Misty, still dumbfounded at what she was seeing._


	2. Surprise, Surprise

Disclaimer; Tay doesn't own Pokemon…how sad ):

Now…on with the story :p

---

"Hi Misty!" Ash spoke excitedly as he ran towards the redhead and her friends

"I didn't know you three come here!"

"Hi Ash!" May and Dawn said as they finally came out of shock but leaving Misty in the same state of mind.

"Well, look who we go here...are you girls lost or just stupid enough to think you can you three can actually pick guys up?" Drew said emerging from the crowd with Paul parallel from him.

Paul smirked as Drew's comment.

"I can see your attitude has changed from since we last met…" May said getting angry

" Calm down May, I'm just joking…well almost, you three couldn't get guys for your life"

Ash, Paul, and Drew chuckled at the last comment.

Dawn became hysterical with laugher

"You know they just insulted us right, Dawn?"

"Oh I know….but the funny part is.." Dawn said giggling

"…They think they _can _get girls!" Dawn said as she collapsed with laugher.

May and Misty began to chuckle

"Your so right, Dawn!" May said with a smirk.

The three boys became very irritated with the non-stop laughing and began to turn the other way, leaving the three girls on the laughing their butts off.

"Okay, Okay, Okay…" I think that's enough for now Misty said with a chuckle

"Yeah…" May stated as she was getting up "It's getting late…we should go back to our dorm and chillax for the night" May conveyed as she helped Dawn to her feet.

The three girls began to walk back to their _casa. _

Dawn opened the door with her key and they all walked in the empty room, then sitting down at the little dinner table in the kitchen.

"Wow, those boys have some nerve…I can't stand them" May said as she opened the refrigerator to get a bottled water

"Oh please May, we all know that you like Drew! It's so obvious, Dawn and I both saw the little smile that went across your face when Drew walked over."

"Did not!" May said as she was getting all red in the face

"I Can't tell if your blushing or getting upset about the truth" Dawn said giggling, about to fall backwards from the chair she was sitting on

"You guys are so immature…but if you want to play that way-"

May started but got cut off by Misty

"Oh relax, we are just messing with you…besides Dawn has a bigger thing for Paul" Misty smirked

"Me!? I don't even know him" Dawn argued as she stood up with elicit.

"And don't turn this around, Ms. Ketchum!" pointing to Misty

"I don't know what you are talking about!" Misty shouted back and then turning so no one can see her blush

"Alright, alright!" May got up from the chair she was sitting on "It's getting late and tomorrow is our first day of school so we will need a good night rest, so let's all go to bed!"

Both girls nodded.

The next morning

"Dawn, May wake up!!"

Misty yelled but neither of the girls awoken

"_I guess I have no choice…" _Misty thought as she pulled a mallet out of her school bag

"WAKE UP! WE ARE LATE!" Misty roared as she began to hit the two girls over the head with her trusty mallet until they opened their eyes.

"Will you stop!?" May yelped as she was being pelted with a very capacious mallet

"You guys we are late! For the first day of school!!"

"What?!" Dawn said staggeringly as she rubbed the soon-to-be bump on her head that was caused from the constant mallet beating

"My alarm clock never went off! I just woke up now!" Misty stated as she was tempting to brush her hair and teeth at the same time.

Dawn and May quickly jumped out of bed and raced to change from their mudkip and pichu pajamas to clothes they didn't mind being seen it.

Dawn looked at the clock on the nightstand as she began to brush her hair

"Gah! Classes starts in 5 minutes!" She expressed abruptly to her two roommates.

Dawn tossed the hair brush to the other side of the room and ran to put her shoes on along with Misty and May.

After tying their shoes and grabbing their book bags, all three flew out the door and sprinted to their first class.

May glanced down at her wrist watch

"Ah! 2 minutes" she yelled and then sprinting faster as if they all were in a Olympic race.

As they came through the doors of the main entrance to the classroom building, they began to split up. Dawn going straight, Misty making a left, and May going right. Dawn had English first, she had to admin, even though she didn't like school, she didn't mind taking English. May was off to math class, witch she hated with a burning passion, and Misty was off to science. Misty dreaded the fact that she had science, she had a cold heart when it came to science. She didn't understand it and even worst, in 7th grade she almost started a fire in the lab room trying to do an experiment.

The late bell began to ring as Dawn was still in the hallway. At the end of the late bell she finally found her English class, and quickly ran in the classroom hoping her teacher wouldn't notice her just coming in.

As she went though the door to her class, she saw that she all her fellow classmates were already seated and she was the only one standing.

"Thank you for finally joining us, young lady" A tall man in his late 40's with no hair said to Dawn with an irritated voice.

"Were you planning on joining us before the bell rang or whenever you felt like coming to class?!"

The man stated to Dawn.

The class began to chuckle.

Dawn blushed a little from the embarrassment

"S-sorry sir, I was just running a little late…you see, I woke up late.."

She began to say as the man glared at her.

"..It won't happen again" she added in a timid, soft voice hoping she wouldn't get into too much trouble on her first day.

"It better not! Now take your seat!" he pointed to an empty seat in the third row.

Dawn waited a few moments to see if the teacher had anything else to say, but just as she was about to move, the man yelled "Well?! Go!"

Dawn nodded at him and began to walk down the row of seats.

"..Oh and Dawn…" the man said as he waited for Dawn to acknowledge him.

After nearly tripping over a chair's leg, she looked in he mans direction

"You will call me Mr. Bruno!"

Dawn nodded and continued towards her seat. As she sat down, she looked at the boy sitting beside her, she tried to make out the face of the young man but couldn't see too much of his face because all his purple hair was coving the side of his face in which Dawn was looking at. She didn't know she was staring at the boys' cheek for quite some time, she knew what she was doing only after the boy faced her.

"Can I help you!?" The boy with purple hair stated in a cold, rude manner.


	3. The Troublesome Girl

**Disclaimer**; Tay doesn't own Pokemon…not fair! ):

Muhahaha, Tay had left you with a cliff hanger last time didn't she?! :p

Now Read! (-:0

-------

Dawn's eyes widen to about the size of her fist

She became speechless and all Paul could do was stare her down, waiting for an answer

Finally Dawn spoke "I didn't- I mean- I-" but all that came out was _mumbo-jumbo._

"Spoken like a true troublesome girl." He said in a ruthless tone and then rolling his eyes back to what he was doing, which was jotting down what was on the dry erase board in the front of the classroom.

Dawn became completely pale in the face, she managed to stay that white for several minutes.

" Whoa! You look like Casper's sister, Dawn!" A boy sitting in front of Dawn who turned around to ask Dawn for a pencil sharpener stated loud enough so the whole class could here. Once everyone heard, they all turned and faced Dawn except Paul, he continued on working on what he was focused in on, as if he didn't hear the remark. Once she had about 50 eyes facing her, she went from pale to red in the face from embarrassment

"Look, now she has a tomato face!" The same boy as before yelled out to everyone. The whole class became hysterical with laughter, even Mr. Bruno smirked, everyone except Paul, pretending not to hear anything at all.

After serial moments the kids quieted down, Dawn finally put her head down. She stayed like that, motionless, until the bell rang for lunch.

"Brrriiing!"

Once Dawn heard the bell, she quickly got up and flew out of her seat, she was actually the first one out of the classroom. Once out of the classroom, she began to sprint to the lunchroom, knocking down whoever got in her way over in the process, her head still facing the ground.

As she was about to run through the double doors leading to the cafeteria, she managed to knock down a kid with green hair, he had eyes to match his hair color.

"Hey, watch where _I'm _going!!" He yelled as he was picking himself off the dirty floor.

Dawn quickly turned around, still running, about to apologize, but when she saw that Drew was the one on the floor, she smirked and said

"Maybe you should watch where _I'm going next time and then you won't end up busting your butt!!"_

_And then chuckled after wards._

_As she entered the lunch room, she glanced around looking for Misty and May. After a couple of minutes, she found them, sitting at a round lunch table in the back of the room, already digging into their packed lunches._

"_Hey Dawn! Come sit with us!" May said while moving over a little, to make room for her friend._

_Dawn nodded and then sat down, once she sat, she began to breathe heavily, trying to catch her breath._

"_What's wrong?" Misty asked as she sipped on the bottled water._

"_Today is the worst day of my life!" She exclaimed_

"_Why? What happened?" The brunette asked in a concern tone_

"_I made a fool of myself…I got embarrassed by the teacher, Paul thinks I'm like a complete weirdo, and I'm now known as Casper's sister/Tomato face girl!" She expressed in a Melancholic voice and then resting her head on the lunch table, her arms cress-crossed between her head and the table top. _

"_What the heck happened?!" Both girls asked, curious for an answer. Dawn told them what happened, leaving no detail out._

"_Wow!" Misty stated._

"_I know! I feel like a complete idiot!" Dawns expressed and then sighing_

"_No… I mean like 'Wow!' As in this totally proves that you have a crush on Paul!" Misty said, pointing to Dawn and giggling._

"_Oh Misty, stop it! This is no time for jokes!" May remarked, sticking up for Dawn for once._

"_Calm down, you know I'm joking!…And besides as least she doesn't have a lab partner that's a complete idiot!"_

_Both May and Dawn looked at Misty, waiting for her to continue_

"_I got stuck with Ash as my lab partner!" Misty voiced with a little blush but hid it fairly well from her two friends _

"_Already on the first day, we got assigned lab partners and I have to work with Ash. So we were going over the lab safety rules where the laboratory equipment was, and we didn't have to do anything, just listen and watch…and out of no where Ash picks up a beaker and accidentally drops it on the floor, it shattered into a million pieces! It was so embarrassing because I'm his partner so it looked like I had something to do with it and I had to help clean it up in front of the whole class!"_

_Once Misty was finished telling the story, May gave her a look, a look that basically said 'you know you were secretly enjoying it…because it was Ash who did it'_

"_Don't give me that look !" Misty commented in an angry, annoyed tone_

"_What look?" Mat sounding like a smart mouth_

_The two girls started ranting on and fighting, while Dawn just sat there with her head resting on her arms which were on the table. Just then, Paul walked up to the table. No one really noticed him for several moments, but finally Dawn acknowledged him, the other two kept arguing. Once he got Dawn's attention he threw a book in front of her, on the table and walked of without saying a word. When the book slammed on the table, Misty and May stopped their creative discussion and looked at Dawn_

"_What's that?" Both asking Dawn at the exact moment as the other did. _

_Dawn was clueless._

_----_

_Review PLEASE!_

_Teehee…I already know how to start chapter 4! So it won't be long until chaptie is up!^.^_

_&Review, review, review!!_


End file.
